Ujian, ya?
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: "UN seminggu lagi? Santai.."—SMPIndon!AU—Lika-liku mereka dalam persiapan menempuh ujian
**A/N :** Halo, semua. Saya tahu seharusnya saya tidak mampir ke sini, tapi demi melepas penat yang luar biasa, ide untuk membuat kumpulan drabble pun datang secara mendadak dan saya gak bisa nolak. Makasih empat pelajaran yang menjadi makanan saya setiap hari, makasih.

Beberapa drabble menurut pengalaman sendiri

 _Saa, douzo!_

* * *

 **Ujian, ya?**

 **.**

 **drabble collection**

 **KanColle x ToukenRanbu**

 **.**

 **Discalimer :** **KanColle © Kadokawa Game**

 **TouRabu © Nitrogame**

 **Warning : OOC, typo(s), SMPIndon!AU, garing, bahasa kasar, dan seterusnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **1\. Belajar**

Siang hari setelah istirahat pertama, Yamanbagiri memutuskan untuk belajar karena guru yang mengajar di jam sekarang sedang tidak ada.

"Hmm.. nyari _gradien_ ternyata ... _y-y_ _2_ per _x_ —"

"SALAH ITU—"

 _Bhuuaaak!_

"Diem lu, nyet! Jauh-jauh dari gue!"

Tsurumaru pergi dengan akward dengan perut yang sedikit nyeri.

.

.

* * *

 **2\. Belajar Kelompok**

Zuikaku tahu bahwa kemampuannya di bidang Kimia itu payah, cacat. Bahkan ia masih tidak bisa membedakan mana zat adiktif dan zat aditif. Kepayahannya ini membuat dia hampir ayan, padahal Ujian Nasional sudah di depan mata. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri kelompok belajar Kongou dan kawan-kawan—

"Cuy, belajar Kimia yuk."

—yang sedang belajar Matematika.

Zuikaku mengulum senyum pahit.

 _Lu pada gak stress apa liat rumus duapuluh empat jam? mending kita mabok asam-basa_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **3\. Bertanya**

Shokudaikiri dan Akagi berniat untuk menanyakan sesuatu tentang Pewarisan Sifat pada Bapak Tonbokiri, selaku guru IPA dengan menyandang Sarjana Biologi yang badannya kekar macam Ade Rai.

"Pak, ini cara nyari Fenotip dua-nya gimana ya? Saya dan Akagi gak ketemu-ketemu. Apa emang soalnya ngaco?" Shokudaikiri mengulurkan soalnya.

Pak Tonbokiri menaikkan kacamatanya, "Soalnya memang tidak jelas kok. Udah, gak usah dikerjain. Kerjain yang lain aja,"

Shokudaikiri dan Akagi hanya mengangguk paham.

.

.

* * *

 **4\. Soal Rumpang**

Tsurumaru benci banget yang namanya ngisi soal Bahasa Inggris dengan memenuhi kata-kata yang rumpang pada sebuah cerita. _Grammar_ dan kamus harus jadi pedoman, kata Bu Yamato. Padahal, kemarin Tsurumaru sudah nonton Tempur Sipil : Kapten Amerika di bioskop bareng teman-teman, tapi sepertinya gak guna.

"Cuy, kok soalnya cuma diliatin? Gak diisi?" celetuk Shishio di sebelahnya, sedang Tsurumaru masih diam membisu.

"Sini pensil lu," tanpa ijin, Shishio langsung main ambil pensil yang dipegang Tsurumaru. Dalam hitungan detik, soal itu sudah terisi dengan jawaban. Tsurumaru melotot.

 _Nih curut satu semedi dimana, ya gusti?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **5\. Menghitung**

Suzuya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Rumusnya sudah dibolak-balik, kertas soalnya udah dicorat-coret, bangun ruangnya sudah digambar dengan baik berulang kali, tapi kenapa jawabannya gak ketemu? Astaga.. Suzuya tidak paham dimana letak salahnya.

"Kenapa lu?" Kongou duduk di sebelahnya, Suzuya malah menjedoti diri ke meja. Kongou bergidik, dia mulai paham kenapa teman seperjuangannya jadi gila begini.

"... gue liat ya soalnya?" Suzuya mengangguk dan Kongou mulai berkutat dengan pensil juga kertas coret-coretan.

Sekian menit berlalu, Kongou ikutan ngacak-ngacak rambut.

Sedang di belakang, Yamanbagiri geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

* * *

 **6\. Posisi Enak**

Shoukaku tahu dimana saja posisi enak belajar kalau di dalam kelasnya. Pojok kanan-kiri paling belakang dan di bawah kipas angin, juga mojok ke tembok. Yang paling-sangat enak yaitu di meja guru dengan kursi yang berbantal. Kalau berada di posisi-posisi tersebut, seakan otak Shoukaku encer seketika. Sepuluh soal berangka dikerjakan dalam waktu sepuluh menit juga bisa.

Kebetulan jam kosong dan meja guru tentu kosong pula, Shoukaku tersenyum riang. Buru-buru ambil buku serta perlengkapan lainnya.

"Eh, eh, Bu Yamato dateng eh!"

Shoukaku balik badan, gak jadi ke meja guru. Dia kecewa berat.

.

.

* * *

 **7\. Penghapus**

Asyik-asyik menghitung, tanpa sengaja Amatsukaze salah nulis angka. Lekas meraba-raba meja, nyari penghapus. Kemudian matanya memicing pada Shinano di sebelahnya. Penghapus hitam yang sudah hancur sana-sini tengah dipakai oleh Shinano.

"Modal dong lu, nyet,"

"Minjem bentar, njir."

Amatsukaze dan Shinano tarik-tarikkan penghapus. Pensil melayang dari belakang.

.

.

* * *

 **8\. Salah Rumus**

Ichigo mulai meletakkan pensil di selah-selah telinga dengan tangan menyilang sembari menatap soal yang tak kunjung kelar tersebut. Yamanbagiri memperhatikan datar, "Kenapa?"

"Gak ada jawabannya,"

"... Lu salah rumus, bego,"

Ichigo ber'oh'ria.

.

.

* * *

 **9\. Kunci Jawaban**

Akagi sedang rajin-rajinnya mengerjakkan latihan soal dari buku modul yang sudah dirangkap dan disusun dengan baik. Buku berbasis bakal-sukses-ujian ini sudah ia lihat-lihat isinya sejak awal-awal semester dua. Hanya melihat, tidak mengerjakan.

"Ini _xilem_ apa _floem_ , ya? suka kebalik jadi lupa," gumamnya sambil memutar-mutar pensil.

"Liat kunci jawaban dong, 'kan ada," kata Shokudaikiri.

"Orang yang berpegang teguh pada kunci jawaban itu lemah."

"Wanjaay..."

.

.

* * *

 **10\. Refreshing**

Dengan menyematkan _earphone_ , Shishio bersenandung lagu kesukaan. Mumpung Bu Houshou tidak ada, katanya.

"Kamu berbohong, akupun percaya~ Kamu lukai, aku tak peduli~"

"Orang mah belajar, malah nyanyi," ujar Suzuya.

"Biarin, suka-suka. Refreshing woi, emang lo kata otak gue otaknya si Yamanbagiri?"

Penghapus melayang dari belakang.

.

.

* * *

 **11\. Debat**

"Pisau itu bidang miring, ya!"

"Bukan woi! Tanya noh Pak Tarou kalau gak percaya mah!"

"Gue buka Gugel tadi ye!"

"Ngaco!"

"BERISIK!"

Tsurumaru dan Suzuya kicep.

.

.

* * *

 **12\. Lelah**

Kongou menyeka peluh yang mulai membasahi dahi dengan punggung tangan. Kepalanya mulai pening tak karuan. Salahkan soal menghitung kalor tersebut yang terlalu ribet. Maka ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar, sekadar menyeruput es teh manis yang tadi dibelinya ketika istirahat.

"Lemah. Pecundang. Baru ngerjain tiga soal aja udah capek,"

Yamanbagiri kena ciprat es teh manis dari Kongou.

.

.

* * *

 **13\. Santai**

Belajar itu harus yang ikhlas. Belajar itu harus fokus. Belajar itu harus sungguh-sungguh. Jangan seperti Tsurumaru—

"UN seminggu lagi? Santai.."

—yang belajar alakadarnya.

.

.

* * *

 **14\. Fokus**

Ichigo sengaja mojok biar belajarnya bisa fokus, enggak diganggu sama yang lain. Saat duduknya mulai memasuki _Pewe_ dan titik fokusnya terhadap buku pun terlihat, Ichigo langsung memegang pensil dan mengerjakan soalnya dengan damai.

 _Tung tarara tung tarara tung tarara~_

"DUH, SUZUYA, SHOUKAKU! NONTON UTTARANNYA NANTI AJA LHA!"

.

.

* * *

 **15\. Baper**

Zuikaku mendadak ingat gebetan ketika melihat soal Aljabar. Karena memang dia yang dulu sudah berjasa mengajari Zuikaku tentang konstanta dan segala macam variabel. Hatinya mencelos ketika melihat sebuah soal yang caranya dengan memakai eliminasi. Angka saja tak menolak untuk dieliminasi, gimana kamu?

"Kerjain atau gue giles muka lu."

Haruna, sahabat karib Zuikaku, mulai lelah dengan temannya yang sering baperan.

.

.

* * *

 **16\. Serutan**

Amatsukaze merupakan tipikal orang yang sudah menyiapkan apa-apa sebelum hari H-nya. Termasuk alat-alat tulis dan sejenisnya,

"Eh, minjem serutan dong,"

"Gue duluan! Gue duluan!

"Gua duluan dong! Bentar doang!"

"Modal, cuy! Modal! Lu beli paket internet bisa! Masa beli serutan tigaribu aja gak mampu?!"

.

.

* * *

 **17\. Protes**

Ichigo bukan tidak bisa mengerjakan, hanya saja melihat soal Bahasa Indonesia yang seperti koran sudah membuatnya malas dan bete begitu membaca kalimat pertama. Ceritanya satu halaman, soalnya sekalimat. Adil gak?

"Atuh Bu Houshou! Soalnya gak bisa pake bahasa SMS apa?"

Ichigo, pelajar kelas sembilan yang tampan, muak dengan Bahasa Indonesia.

.

.

* * *

 **18\. Gambar**

Haruna mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti begitu selesai membaca soal Fisika tersebut.

"Eh—tunggu—"

Ia menyipitkan matanya, "... Gak salah nih? Masa titik fokusnya hilang sih."

.

.

* * *

 **19\. Belajar Kelompok (bagian 2)**

"Jadi menurut kalian jawabannya berapa?"

"Mungkin yang A, gue sih ngitungnya dapet segitu,"

"... Salah lu, kan dibagi dua. Jawabannya C lah,"

"Lha? Jawabannya pada beda-beda begini,"

Yamanbagiri, pelajar kelas sembilan yang otaknya cemerlang, sejak awal memang tidak suka belajar kelompok.

.

.

* * *

 **20\. Musik**

Shokudaikiri senang belajar sambil mendengarkan musik klasik yang mengalun jernih pada telinganya. Setiap hari pasti bawa _earphone_ dan ponselnya hanya untuk menyetel musik, tidak lebih. Pemuda itu tidak suka memasang lagu dengan suara yang tinggi, malah bikin pusing katanya.

Shokudaikiri bersenandung riang, asyik mencoret-coret pilihan jawaban yang menurutnya betul.

Ia membiarkan ponselnya menggeletak di meja begitu saja, sehingga Ichigo mengambil tanpa ia sadari.

Ichigo. Menaikkan volume suara musiknya.

Shokudaikiri. Sukses terlonjak dan refklek menonjok wajah Ichigo.

.

.

* * *

 **21\. Mudah**

Yamanbagiri menghampiri Bu Houshou yang tengah mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari sekolah dengan tenang.

"Bu,"

Bu Houshou mendongak, "Ya?"

"Saya mau bertanya tentang soal ini,"

"... Oh yang ini. Ibu pikir harusnya kamu bisa, ini 'kan gampang,"

"Saya tahu kok, Bu, ini mudah,"

"Terus? Kok masih bertanya?"

"Teks eksposisinya banyak banget, Bu. Gak kuat."

.

.

* * *

 **22\. Pensil**

Pensil itu tidak enak kalau tumpul, maka Haruna mulai meraut pensilnya. Iya toh? Bayangkan sedang enak-enak menghitung, mendadak pensil seret. Otaknya ikutan tumpul seketika bisa kali.

Kemudian, Haruna kembali pada soal-soalnya

 _ctak_

Pensilnya patah. Oke, mari raut kembali

 _ctak_

Patah, lagi. Tidak apa, raut saja terus.

 _ctak_ —

—"Zuikaku, minjem pensil mekanik lu dong."

.

.

* * *

 **23\. Rangkuman**

Uguisumaru menanyai teman-temannya tentang buku rangkuman Biologinya yang hilang.

"Wah maaf, bro, gue gak liat tuh,"

"Gue kan gak minjem, cuy,"

"Terakhir liat sih sama si Kongou, cuma setelahnya gue gak tau lagi,"

Uguisumaru, pelajar kelas sembilan yang jangkung, kapok minjemin buku rangkuman yang sudah ia kerjakan sampai begadang.

.

.

* * *

 **24\. Sakit**

Shoukaku batuk-batuk seharian. Sepertinya radang tenggorokkannya kambuh. UN tinggal dihitung hari dan mengapa sakitnya harus datang sekarang?

"Bandel sih lu, udah tau punya sakit tenggorokkan, masih aja ngegas minum es setiap hari," ujar Suzuya selagi Shoukaku mulai fokus minum air putih sebotol.

.

.

* * *

 **25\. Doa Bersama**

Entah bagaimana, Tsurumaru dipilih untuk memimpin doa bersama di kelas. Sungguh ajaib sekali.

"Semoga kita sukses UNnya,"

"Amin..

"Dapat nilai yang bagus dan masuk ke sekolah yang diinginkan,"

"Amin.."

"Tuhan tahu jeri payah kita selama ini, Dia pasti memberikan yang terbaik buat kita,"

"Amin.."

Lalu mereka semua saling berjabat tangan, maaf-memaaf dan saling merengkuh satu sama lain.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N :** Kesan, pesan dan saran saya nantikan dari kalian yang sudah membaca ini. Doakan saya yang akan segera menghadapi Ujian Nasional minggu depan. Kemungkinan drabbles ini ada kelanjutannya setelah saya selesai ujian.

Sampai jumpa di fiksi-fiksi saya selanjutnya


End file.
